Shizuko
Shizuko ((静, Shizuko) or Shizu to shorten it) is Vampire Queen and admin of "Queen's Lair". She is one of the best people in the chat and probably the nicest one of them all. She got banned from talking to the Dragons from her parents but she still talks to some of them through email or wattpad. She is also the grammar queen. That's self explanatory. Characteristics Appearance She has brown hair and brown eyes. She doesn't have a normal outfit in art but she's always wearing pink. Her hair used to be a bit longer but it seems to be getting shorter in art (I think). Her icon is a female white silhouette with a pink background. Personality She's a sweetheart, hard working, and cares about everyone in the chat room so much. She really is the best person there. Her real life situations get her down a lot but talking to Gin or Yasu brings her joy immediately. She also gets flustered over teasing and flirting unless she's on discord. Then she's super confident. Background and History Before she met the Dragons.... her grandfather died. She was really close to him. Then she almost died in the hospital. I won't say why or how. She then met the Dragons after that. She dated Divine for a while and he virtually proposed to him. But then he broke up with her because he was just jealous of other couples and was seeing if he actually liked her. That did not go well and hurt her a lot. When the Dragons started to fall apart, she actually missed the people who left. She became friends with Yasu and was "kidnapped online" by him and a ship was born. She stayed for a while and she was one of the first people to talk to the people who left then came back. When Gin stopped opening his chat room less, she started opening her own chat room: "Queen's Lair". Then everyone moved to Discord. Shizu would come on everyday to talk to everyone. But one day... she just stopped coming. Her parents found out about the chat room and banned her from talking to everyone, leaving her with no one to talk to. Her parents aren't the best people so that also made her feel worse. Everyone agreed not to go back to Drrr.com till she came back. So, everyone is waiting for her to come back. Even if it takes years. Relationships Yasu Best friend, moral support, crack ship; Yasu is all of those for Shizu. Whenever she was feeling down she would want to talk to him. Of course she was nervous and didn't want to bother him even though he said she wouldn't bother him. So usually someone would take it into their own hands, email Yasu and tell him what's going on and he'd jump on and calm her down. He also fake "kidnapped" her so a ship was born. Gin Her relationship with Gin is like the same with Yasu. They're good friends and a crack ship. Gin is the second person Shizu would want to talk to if Yasu wasn't available. Everyone I'm just going to say right now: She cares about everyone. And we all care about her. She really misses everyone after being banned. But we promised we'd wait for her. So no matter how long it takes, we'll wait. Trivia * Shizuko means "Quiet child" * She is the second most teased. * Her discord account was deleted by her parents * Everyone thinks she loves Yasu * She started collage on August 19, 2019 * Shizu has only dated two people online: Divine, and someone else (I will not say) * She lives in the eastern hemisphere * Starmine is the only one who knows what states she lives in * Gin and her own a virtual garden and she'd throw rose petals over Gin and he'd "bask in the gay" * She also used to throw snowballs at people Category:Recovery operation Category:Somehow living Category:Kanra's Playhouse Category:Queen's Lair Category:Blue Squares HQ